


Bring Me To Life

by AlxSteele



Series: Through The Looking Glass [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Blink and you'll miss it, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, Hurt/Comfort, Its too late to try tagging things, Light Smut, M/M, Malec, Mentions of Magnus' tortured past, Smut....ish?, Things are getting angsty but not toooo bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlxSteele/pseuds/AlxSteele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the AU of This World Inverted: Magnus finally meets Alec's whole family, things happen. Including Magnus getting flustered by millions of questions. Alec getting embarrassed by stories Izzy and Jace tell, and Magnus somehow confessing more secrets than he means too. Light almost smut in the end!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Me To Life

**Author's Note:**

> This one turned out longer than intended and got ansty but that’s what happens when you try to put in a real story ARC! And, since this was intended to always be a series about their developing relationship, I guess that means it needs a story ARC and I am finally leading up to the whole “will Alec find out Magnus is a warlock” and somehow, in my brain, that translated to “lead up to this with ALL THE ANGST” I don’t like writing angst. I keep stopping to write fluffy pieces instead. Anyway, I’m tired and rambling so I hope you enjoy this one, you lovely biscuits!
> 
> Oh and I was prompted…to do this by Warlock Child who wanted hurt/comfort in the form of: "Magnus accidentally lets out about how his mother killed herself and how his step-father tried to kill him. (Alec still not knowing the truth of Magnus)". And AnnieError who asked forever ago to see Magnus meeting all the Lightwoods. I hope you both enjoy this and thank you for the lovely prompts!
> 
> Title from Bring Me To Life by Evanescence because I forgot to name this and I've been listening to Evanescence!

Magnus felt a pit open in his stomach, threatening to swallow him whole as the large door swung open. It was the penthouse apartment of one of the largest buildings in the city. Of course this was where Alexander Lightwood had grown up, Magnus had thought, staring up at the monstrosity. The apartment took up two floors and had to have a dozen or more rooms, he guessed.

The whole ride up in the elevator, after he’d portaled into a small alley down the way, Magnus had second guessed every decision that led him to this moment. It was a terrible idea really. He was a 400-hundred-year old warlock, meeting his mundane boyfriend’s parents…this could not possibly end well.

Waiting for the door to open, Magnus had wondered just what had made him think turning down Alec’s offer to pick him up that night had been a good idea. Now here he was, palms sweating, heart racing — for no real reason — waiting anxiously.

Things only got worse when the door opened. First, he panicked because the door was opening and who was opening it? Then he felt nauseous and thought there was no way he’d make it through dinner without excessive drinking, probably.

The door swung open with a laugh to reveal Isabelle Lightwood. Shorter than her older brother, with wilder, frizzy hair, and dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, at first glance she looked nothing like Alec, but, once you moved past the hair, you could see just how many features they shared; The same wide, soul filled eyes, dark hair, and shockingly good bone structure.

Now, don’t get Magnus wrong, he’d grown oddly fond of the girl who insisted on calling him all the time to gossip about things he only half understood and was constantly dragging him to brunch and to get coffee and go — shudder — shopping. And honestly, there would have been a time when the girl’s looks alone made Magnus pay more attention to her than Alexander. But, what made Magnus feel like throwing up, was the shirt she was wearing.

“What is that?” Magnus asked in a slightly choked voice.

Izzy grinned, looking down at it herself. It was silk screened, a blue shirt with Magnus and Alec’s faces and, underneath, in curly lettering, it read: _Malec. Can you ship it?_

Izzy laughed, taking in Magnus’ now colorless face. “What? I had it special made! Get it? _Malec_. Magnus and Alec. You guys are adorable.”

Magnus opened his mouth but no words came out. He was about to turn and run away as fast as he possibly could — which was fairly fast, he was a warlock, he only needed a moment of privacy to summon a portal — when a low laugh turned his head.

His heart recognized the sound first, going from beating erratically to slow and steady but so hard that it nearly hurt him to breathe.

Alec came up behind Izzy, dark eyes dancing as he looked from his sister to his boyfriend. He reached out, messing up Izzy’s hair and lightly shoving her away. “Ignore her. She thinks she’s clever.”

“Wrong, I _know_ I'm clever,” Izzy sang back over her shoulder, disappearing into the apartment.

Magnus’ vision was filled with Alec; he hadn’t even had time to peer around the inside of the house.

“Coming in?” Alec asked with a crooked grin. He was leaning against the open door now, eyes locked on Magnus as he held his hand out to him.

Magnus took the offered hand, still surprised after nearly three months when Alec used it to pull him in close, capturing his lips in a chaste, but still breathtaking, kiss.

Leaning his forehead against Magnus’, Alec breathed out slowly, before flicking his eyes open once more. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

Magnus, having completely forgotten everything that existed outside of this warm little bubble created by Alec standing so close to him, shook his head. “For what?”

“Just, trust me. It’s going to be a long night.”

Alec let the door swing shut behind them, leading Magnus through the penthouse apartment that was even bigger and more extravagant than he’d imagined. The ceilings towered above them, the hallways were dark and narrow but the rooms wide open and filled to the brim. One was clearly a library or study, with wall to wall bookshelves. There was no less than three sitting rooms they passed through, all filled with expensive artwork and furniture that looked like it’d never been touched. Each room seemed to have a theme. All the walls were painted the same cream color but the furniture, decorations, and even the artwork, changed from room to room.

Looking at it all, it wasn’t hard for Magnus to see where Alec had gotten his sense of style. They passed a large circular staircase and continued around the corner into the biggest kitchen Magnus had ever seen – second biggest, he amended thinking of his very long past.

Everything was stainless steel, the cabinets all dark black. This was the only room that looked lived in and it was filled with what Magnus imagined was the whole Lightwood family, plus a few tagalongs. The counters were covered with the remains from whatever was cooking — filling the air with a tangy sweet smell that had Magnus’ mouth watering. There was a small round dining table in the middle of it all, covered in books and with scratches carved into the dark wood.

Magnus was still taking everything in when Alec cleared his throat.

“Family,” he said, getting their attention and making everyone who’d been working amid organized chaos, dancing around each other and shouting, stop short. “Tiny, Simon,” Alec added, nodding to where the red haired Clary and her nerdy friend, who was dating Isabelle, stood near the breakfast bar, eating chips. “This is Magnus.”

Magnus didn’t know where to look so mostly ended up staring at his shoes and waving awkwardly. The silence seemed deafening and Magnus was sure he was going to spontaneously combust — was it spontaneous if he knew it was coming?

A small boy who barely came up to Alec’s knees stepped forward. He had wild hair and eyes that matched Alec’s. He blinked up at Magnus slowly. Frowned. Magnus frowned back. “How old are you?”

Magnus blinked. Blinked again. Do not panic, he told himself. He could no longer remember the last lie he’d told about his age and, worst of all, he couldn’t remember if he’d ever mentioned it to Isabelle or Alec. Which meant he could’ve told them something and now say something different and cause mass confusion and why was his pulse racing so fast? “Er. 24.” Magnus said once the silence had dragged on too long.

He looked sideways at Alec who was merely smiling down at the small boy. Magnus let his breath out slowly. He should’ve just said 400 hundred, he thought.

“Magnus, this is Max, my little brother.” Max grinned proudly as Alec introduced him, holding his fist out for Alec to bump.

“Sadly, Max prefers me. I’m sure you understand, most people do.” Jace called from the other side of the large kitchen. Magnus raised an eyebrow at the blond boy who was currently wearing a bright pink apron.

“Sure Jace. Keep dreaming,” Alec called back good-naturedly.

Everything was a blur after that. Magnus was introduced to Alec parents. His mother grinning brightly in a sapphire blue dress and his dad laughing at something Magnus couldn’t remember saying. Magnus tried to remember the last time he’d met someone’s parents as they moved into a large formal dining room to eat. They’d made half a dozen different dishes but it was a relatively relaxed affair which Magnus hadn’t been expecting after seeing the house.

As far as he could tell, Alexander’s family did a little of everything, hailing from old money, running a million charities and big businesses that bored Magnus.

“So Magnus,” Maryse started in once they’d all started eating. “Isabelle tells us that you own your own business.”

Magnus flinched, he really didn’t like explaining this. The truth was, it was a little strange but what else was a centuries-old warlock supposed to do when he gave up magic? “Er. Yes. I mean, I’m a physic reader most days but I also own a little shop.”

Magnus was relieved when Maryse simply smiled. “So you could tell us our futures?”

Alec smiled at Magnus from across the table, bumping his foot against Magnus’ under the table. Magnus forced a smile, even managing a small laugh. “For a price, yes.”

Everyone laughed. Magnus sighed. He really didn’t like being the center of attention.

After that, it was seemingly endless questions. Where did he go to school? What did he study? Luckily Magnus had answers prepared for these questions, explaining how he’d gotten his master’s degree — he had more than he could remember most the time but to explain all of them…well it didn’t make sense unless they knew he was really 400 years old. – He stuck to the easiest ones, history and his study of languages.

“Oh, that sounds interesting,” Isabelle said, perking up and pausing with her fork halfway to her mouth. “How many languages do you know?”

Magnus thought for a moment, at least thirty if he was being honest, but a lot of those were pointless dead demon languages or else something magical. “Er. A few.” Magnus settled on saying. Everyone was staring at him again so he started listing a few of them. “English, of course. Spanish. Latin… French. German. Greek. And um…a little of this and that.”

Robert Lightwood opened his mouth but Alec cut in, noticing the way all the questions and attention had been getting to Magnus. “Okay, everyone. Enough of the interrogation. Leave my boyfriend alone.”

Magnus smiled in thanks and Alec winked at him.

“Oh!” Isabelle said suddenly, sitting up straight and sharing a look Magnus didn’t like with Jace, who started grinning. “We’ve nearly forgotten. After we spent all that time preparing,” Izzy started.

Jace laughed, clapping his hands together like a little kid. “Where should we start?”

Magnus looked wearily from one to the other as they grinned giddily.

“Jace…” Clary started, putting a hand on her boyfriend’s arm.

Simon grinned, “This is going to be fun.”

“Did you bring the thing?” Izzy asked Jace, before turning to Alec with an innocent little grin.

Alec groaned and hid his head.

“Of course I brought the thing,” Jace said, standing and crossing back to the kitchen.

“Please tell me it’s not the baby book?” Alec asked.

“Oh,” Izzy grinned, pushing her plate away along with Magnus’. Isabelle had insisted on sitting next to him and now Magnus was beginning to see why. “So, Magnus, dear. Did darling Alec ever tell you about how, when he was little, he had a habit of going around dressed like a superhero?”

Magnus looked up, catching Alec’s eye as he flushed slightly. Alec glared at his sister and Magnus found himself grinning. “I don’t think he mentioned it, no.”

Jace came back, handing Isabelle a square, cream-colored photo album. Jace perched himself on the edge of Magnus’ chair, making the warlock glare up at him for a moment before turning to Isabelle, who was flipping deftly through the album. “Ah. Here we go. Little Alec in his Batman costume.”

“Next show him the one from when Alec was like what? Thirteen? And decided he was going to grow up to be a clown.”

Alec groaned as Magnus glanced down at the photo album. “Ugh. No. Don’t,” Alec said halfheartedly. Causing Magnus to laugh.

“Oh! And do not forget the Halloween costume from last year,” Clary giggled.

“And his goth phase!”

***

By the time dinner ended, Magnus’s sides were hurting from laughing so hard while Alec was busy glaring at every member of his family, plus Clary and Simon. Alec grabbed Magnus by the hand as he went to follow everyone into the kitchen, Jace and Max arguing over who had to do the dishes.

Magnus turned to Alec to find him standing close, Magnus at eye level with his chest. Looking up, and up, and up, Magnus smiled. “What?”

Alec’s eyes gleamed in the soft light coming from the fancy chandelier. “Follow me,” he whispered, pulling on Magnus’ hand.

Magnus followed him through the twisting hallways that seemed to take up the whole house, up the spiraling staircase and down more halls. The whole apartment was beginning to feel ridiculous, no way there was so much space for all these hallways!

Alec stopped outside one of the bedrooms, all the doors looked the same, the second-floor walls painted a dark auburn and the doors made of even darker wood.

Magnus felt slightly giddy, looking up at Alec as he leaned against the door, a smile fighting to cross his face as he stared down at Magnus. “Alexander,” Magnus asked, feeling a teasing edge enter his voice. “Is this your room?”

Alec laughed, nodding. He opened the door and pulled Magnus in, closing it behind them.

Magnus blinked slowly in the dark room while Alec moved to flip the light switch. The room was bigger than Magnus had expected and…messier. There were things everywhere. Clothes hanging on the desk chair, spilling out of the large closet and hanging off the bathroom door. The desk was a clutter of books, the bookshelf overflowing with more books but also cds and movies. The carpet was a deep blue, the comforter on the king size bed a deep purple, and the curtains pulled tight over the sliding glass door that led to a small balcony, emerald green. Sketches hung on the walls. Socks were all over the floor. And Magnus was surprised by the number of posters stuck to the ceiling along with glow in the dark stars.

It was the opposite of Alec’s tiny apartment, but somehow still perfectly Alec.

Alec let him soak in the sight for a moment before pulling him towards the bed.

“What are we doing?” Magnus finally managed to ask, standing next to the bed.

Alec stared at him intently for a moment before breaking out in a grin. “Nothing,” he whispered. “I just want to see what it looks like, with you here.”

Alec pulled on Magnus’ hand until he laid down in the middle of the bed. Alec stretched out next to him, one hand behind his head, the other slipping under Magnus’ back to pull him close. Alec looked around for a moment and Magnus simply breathed in and out. The room smelled like Alec, clean and fresh and just a little bit minty.

“Well?”

Alec laughed and Magnus could feel it vibrating through him. “Looks the same. But better,” he added, squeezing Magnus, who had turned slightly, curling into Alec’s side, head resting on his chest, over his heart. They laid there, breathing, existing, doing nothing else for a few minutes in which Magnus managed to not even think, before Alec started, softly. “I didn’t know you were older than me.”

Magnus’ heart froze for a solid minute and, when it started up again, it was stuttering around, unsure how to beat steady, waiting. Magnus breathed out slowly, “Hmm?”

Alec breathed deeply next to him, stroking his long fingers up and down Magnus’ side. “Isn’t that strange? I mean, we’ve been… _together_ , for almost three months—”

“Two and a half,” Magnus muttered, like that would make it better when he could hear the worry and curiosity in Alec’s voice. When his own breath came more raggedly by the moment because this was the moment he’d feared. Until then, he’d always been able to blow off any questions Alec brought up. Before then, they’d been content to just be happy. But…things were getting more serious, weren’t they? Of course Alec would start thinking about all these things. It was strange that Alec hadn’t known his age but…he couldn’t tell him the truth…

Alec ignored the interruption as white noise rose to fill Magnus’ head. “And I didn’t know your age or what you majored in or how you became a psychic reader…I still don’t even completely understand what that _is_.”

Magnus was definitely panicking now. He could feel his chest getting tight, breath coming shorter. He needed to fix this. He needed to say something and he _couldn’t_.

Alec’s breath was coming shorter too and Magnus could feel it. They were on the edge of something, something big. They were falling and nearing the landing and everything could come crashing down on top of them any minute now.

Don’t panic, Magnus told himself. Breathe. Deeply. In and out.

Magnus knew the most important thing that moment, the only thing that mattered in his life right then, was Alec. Once he remembered that, it was easy. He moved to prop himself up on one elbow, running the fingers of his other hand up and down Alec’s chest that was covered in a dark blue button up. Slowly, Magnus dragged his eyes up, locking them with Alec’s that were swirling with questions and worries and insecurities that made Magnus catch his breath, he'd never seen Alec look anything but completely confident.

Breathing out slowly, Magnus leaned down, just lightly brushing his lips over Alec’s, pulling back when Alec breathed in sharply. When Magnus finally found words that he hoped would make everything right, they came out in a whisper. “I know I haven’t offered much about my past, Alexander. But that’s only because…well it doesn’t really matter to me. I’m not the person I was even…months ago.”

Magnus swallowed thickly, surprised by how honest the words were. But it was true. He wasn’t anything like the person he’d been before that red haired girl had come through a portal from another dimension and forced Magnus to remember his magic. He was nothing like the warlock he’d been a hundred years ago. Nothing like the person he’d been when he really was twenty-four, most days he couldn’t remember anything about those old Magnus’s. They may as well have been completely different people.

Alec blinked up at him, silently taking in Magnus’ words. Magnus couldn’t explain everything, he wasn’t ready, he was too scared – gods he didn’t want to lose this mundane. He’d messed up already, not telling him, but he couldn’t bear to think about doing it yet. He could be as honest as possible, though.

Leaning back down for another soft kiss, Magnus said, against his lips. “Ask me anything.” He regretted the words as they left but it was the least he could do.

Alec smiled softly, like he too could feel how fragile the moment was. He sat up slowly, leaning back against the headboard, and pulled Magnus in next to him, wrapping his arm loosely around Magnus’ shoulder.

“What’s your favorite color?”

Magnus couldn’t help it, the tension broken suddenly, his worries cresting before falling away, he laughed, loud and long.

Alec pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Hey, I was serious.”

Magnus sobered up, with much difficulty. “Blue,” he said, thinking of the color of Alec’s shirt and the sparks that liked to dance across his fingers.

“Say something in French.”

Magnus had to only think for a minute before speaking a short line. He blushed when Alec asked what it meant and refused to say.

"Say something else then," Alec said with a coy little grin. Magnus said the same thing in seven languages and each time, Alec's eyes got narrower until he swept in for a short but heated kiss. "We're definitely exploring this later," he said when he pulled back. "You are far too sexy when I don't know what you're saying."

Magnus had laughed it off, trying to hide his embarrassment as Alec continued with his random questions. This continued for a while until Magnus was growing sleepy and had completely forgotten where they were.

They were stretched out again, the room dark, with only one light on and the night growing darker by the moment. Magnus had his head tucked under Alec’s chin, drawing random patterns on his chest, eyes growing heavy, when Alec spoke again, in a soft, sleepy voice. “What about your family?”

Magnus startled, wide awake and heart hammering in his chest. He forced himself not to pull away. Forced his voice to sound normal. “What about them?”

Alec ran a lazy hand through Magnus’ hair, the gesture calming his galloping pulse only slightly. “Are you close? Do you have siblings? Do they live in New York?”

Magnus sighed, burying his head in Alec’s shirt. “I’d rather talk about something else, if you don’t mind.”

This was the wrong thing to say, Magnus realized as Alec shifted to look down at him, frowning. He should’ve lied.

“What do you mean?”

Magnus sighed, staring down at his hand resting on Alec’s silky shirt. “Nothing, Alexander,” he said, using Alec’s full name because it always made his heart beat faster. He was forcing thoughts he’d rather not think about from his mind, his hands unconsciously clenching. “I don’t have a family, not anymore. And even if I did, they are not the kind of people you want to meet, Alec.”

Alec shifted again, sitting up more and staring at Magnus with confusion written clearly all over his face. He ran his hand down Magnus’ side, in a soothing gesture. “What do you mean?”

“ _Please_ , Alexander.” Magnus’ voice trailed off after that, a lump in his throat and nothing in the place his heart used to be. He was regretting coming tonight. He should’ve gone out with Raphael for drinks when the vampire had called earlier. He shouldn’t be talking about this stuff; it would only scare Alec away faster.

Magnus’ body hummed with pent up energy, his magic begging to be released into something, fingers twitching.

When Alec spoke again, his voice was softer than ever but had a firm edge. “No, Magnus. You said I could ask anything and I want to know. I want to know everything about you, even though it scares the crap out of me. Please tell me. I won’t say anything, if you don’t want me to.”

Magnus pressed his face into Alec’s side, breathing him in. This was the last thing Magnus wanted to talk about but how could he not? When he spoke again, his tone was short and clipped. “Let’s just say it wasn’t a happy life, okay, Alexander. It was nothing like this…I escaped as soon as I could and I was lucky to be alive.” Magnus’ voice seemed to echo through the whole house.

That whole giant apartment that was filled with needless things like expensive artwork and fancy couches no one knew how to sit on. But was also filled with all the important things: laughter and family and undying love for siblings and friends and children. Of course Alec Lightwood had grown up here, how else could he be naive and beautiful and amazing enough to fall for a warlock?

Alec wouldn’t back down, not even with those words echoing around the room. “What do you mean?”

Magnus sighed and then said it. Blurted it really, in the worse manner he could manage. “I mean, some mothers find their own way out and I don’t mean they abandon you in the middle of the night. And some stepfathers… Well, they don’t like what’s left behind.”

Magnus was breathing heavy, his throat tight. It wasn’t pain really, not from his past, he’d long since excepted what happened back then. But here he was, ruining this. Ruining everything he had with Alec. Ruining this perfect night, because he couldn’t tell the truth and because the truth was dark and ugly far more than it was light and beautiful like Alexander.

He could feel the space between them, they’d closed most the distance over the last two and half months, but it was ever so slowly growing wider once again even while they were both so sure of what they felt for each other.

Magnus was sitting up, pulling away. He couldn’t just lay there, listening to Alec breathe and exist. Too good and bright for his own good. “I should go. I’m sorry for…ruining all this.”

Magnus was about to turn away when Alec’s voice came. “No,” he said softly. Then louder and more sure, moving to grab Magnus around the waist and turn him to face him. “No,” Alec said with a fierce stubbornness that caught Magnus off guard, forcing him to look up.

Alec didn't understand completely everything Magnus was trying to say about his family but he was smart enough to get the general idea, Magnus could see it in his eyes.

Then Alec’s lips were crashing down on his with more intensity than ever before as Alec tugged Magnus closer to where he sat on the edge of the bed. Magnus breathed harshly against Alec’s mouth, before working to catch up to him in the hectic kiss. Alec kissed him hard and fast and messy. Alec kissed him like he was asking for forgiveness for something; like Magnus was saving him; like Magnus was the only thing real in the world. Like Alec’s kiss could erase every bad thing from Magnus’ past.

Magnus thought, in between trying to breathe and trying to swallow Alec whole, that maybe his kiss could do all that and more.

Suddenly, Alec was leaning back on the bed and Magnus was above him and they were still kissing. And Magnus’ thoughts were a whirlwind in his mind, his past being erased and replaced with nothing but Alec, Alec, _Alec_.

Alec who rolled Magnus over, using his weight to press the warlock into the bed. Breath coming in little gasps as he moved to kissing along Magnus’ throat. Magnus closed his eyes, surrendering himself to the feelings overtaking him.

It was a while before Alec pulled back, laughing softly and breathing harshly. “Okay. Stop. Gotta stop.” Alec breathed out, pressing a kiss to Magnus’ jaw before rolling off him.

They just laid there, silent. Alec grabbed his hand after a minute, squeezing it tightly as they both got themselves under control once more.

Alec rolled over after they’d…calmed down. Tucking himself around Magnus, whispering in his ear with his lips pressed to his skin. “You aren’t leaving. You didn’t ruin anything.”

Alec was determined to make Magnus forget everything they’d just talked about, determined to make none of it matter, with words and with arms holding him close, and lips kissing his ever so softly. It caught Magnus off guard. Like Alec was trying to protect him from something that had already happened. Like Alec was trying to save him from something that had long since ceased to matter.

Magnus couldn’t breathe as his heart filled to overflowing and he was sure it would explode.

It was bittersweet only for a moment, laying in Alec’s arms. Then it was just… Perfect. Magnus felt happier than he ever had before and he'd had his fair share of happy moments in the last four hundred years. Magnus forgot everything as Izzy pounded on the door, demanding they come to the blanket fort for a movie night. Magnus laughed when Alec jumped on the shiny wooden banister and slid down the stairs. Screamed when he did it himself, and melted when Alec caught him in a breathless, grin filled kiss.

***

Magnus leaned back in his chair, nursing a glass of expensive whiskey Raphael had placed in his hand. It was two thirty in the morning, at some random downworlder bar.

Raphael shook his head at Magnus. The vampire sat across from him, looking striking in a dark red velvet suit, eyeliner thick around his already dark eyes, hair spiked and glittering. Raphael tsked at Magnus, making him sink lower in his chair, pouting. Magnus felt more like his old, more free self, when around the vampire.

Magnus sighed when Raphael started talking. “You have to tell the mundane the truth, you know this,” Raphael said, only just managing to hide his high and mighty ‘I told you so’ voice.

Magnus blinked slowly at him. “Magnus, mi querido amigo. Do not deny this. You have to tell him. You know how this ends. I know you are scared, but if he’s truly as great as you say he is…he’ll still choose you. I don’t know anyone who wouldn’t.”

Magnus sighed. Rolled his eyes because he didn’t know what else to do. “I’m older than you, you know,” he finally said, pouting.

“That does not change things. You have to tell him.”

Magnus released a deep sigh. “I know. Just…not yet.”

“When?”

“When… it’s time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all you lovely people for reading! I know I promised fluff from the beginning and it will be fluffy again, there’s just some angst to wade through first. I will try to make it as painless as possible. So yes. I’m going to be killing you with angsty feels and I’m SORRY! I never intended for this to happen! But I promise by the end we will all drown in fluff once more.  
> Give me your fluffy requests if you have them! I'm on [Tumblr](http://imawriteriwrite.tumblr.com/) if you want to chat!
> 
> Also, I wanted to say thank you to everyone who commented on my last update for Through The Looking Glass and being so understanding up how I can’t post quite as frequently as I want. I love you all. =)


End file.
